


Eren's 10x Great Aunt Elizabeth, Aunt Beth for Short

by BookLover2401



Series: Harry Potter Challenges [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-aged Levi, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Attack on Titan crossover challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Pairing:  
Levi/FemHarry - Elizabeth

Warnings:  
FemHarry - Elizabeth 'Beth' Potter-Black, Beth blood adopted Luna into the Potter family + Eren is descended from Luna and Neville = Aunt Beth, De-aged Levi*, Panther Animagus Beth, MoD Beth

Summary:  
What if, during Eren's trial after the Battle of Trost, a very distant relative, though not an unknown one to Eren or Mikasa, Lady Elizabeth Potter-Black showed up, demanding to see her nephew. Given that she was known as a powerful person, both politically and socially, she was allowed entrance, and boy did she make one.


	2. Possible Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene you could use if you want to.

Mikasa watched, helpless, as Humanity's Greatest Solider beat her brother bloody. She couldn't do anything other than pray that he would survive and that they would be able to leave without Eren having to become a science experiment to the Military Police. Hearing a familiar voice through the closed wooden doors, Mikasa's head shot around to watch them, startling Armin beside her as well as taking the image of her beaten brother away from her vision. As the voice got closer, Mikasa started to hear the words the feminine voices was saying, and, recognising them, couldn’t help but start mouthing the words in time with the person just outside the doors. By now everyone had heard them and was watching the doors. Even Eren had turned his head from his place on the ground, and like her, was starting to silently sing along with the person behind the doors. 

Our names won't be remembered   
If we die like trampled flowers  
I refuse to be forgotten  
Written off as less than worthless

Ahh

The doors opened and a guard stepped inside, flinching as he felt the stars directed to him. The judge stood up, and with an angry face asked, "Why are you in here? You are meant to be guarding the doors."

"I-I'm sorry...b-but we couldn't not allow her entry…..she wanted to come in." The guard stuttered before gesturing outside the doors. Said doors parted further as a female walked inside the room. As one nearly the entire room gasped, the only exceptions being Eren, Mikasa herself and Corporal Levi, who only narrowed his eyes in thought. The whisper's started a few seconds later and though she only heard a few of them, Mikasa was disgusted and could tell the black haired woman was too. 

"What is Lady Potter-Black doing here? She's a woman, she doesn't belong."

"She must be here to see the Titan boy's sentence."

"Indeed, it is strange to see the Lady out and about, not many people usually see her, as she keeps out of public light."

Scream and cry  
But none will hear you  
Plead and beg  
But none will help you  
You no longer live as cattle  
Will you rise and join the battle?

Lady Potter-Black kept on singing, slowly walking forward as she did. As people noticed she was heading towards Eren, they started gesturing to the Guards to stop her, but the Guards refused, having been given strict orders by the emerald-eyed woman.

There are beings that live off of our fears   
And their words are like knives   
As they play with our lives   
They'll try to control you  
As if they own you  
Will you let them steal your freedom?

Channel the anger swelling inside you  
Fighting the boundary 'till you break through  
Deep in your soul there's no hesitation  
So make yourself the one they all fear 

There is a wild fire inside you  
Burning desire you can't extinguish  
Your crimson arrow  
Rips through the twilight  
This is the moment for war

Ahh 

She came to a stop in front of Eren and Levi, the latter backing away and bowing respectfully. He had respected this woman ever since he was in the Academy for what she had done for the people in the towns around Wall Maria, especially after the Fall of Shiganshina five years earlier.

Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die jäger  
Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die jäger  
Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die jäger

Channel the anger swelling inside you   
Fighting the boundary 'till you break through   
Deep in your soul there's no hesitation   
So make yourself the one they all fear 

There is a wild fire inside you   
Burning desire you can't extinguish   
Your crimson arrow   
Rips through the twilight   
This is the moment... 

Ohh

After she had finished singing, everyone noticed that Eren, who had been bleeding out moments before, was now weakly sitting up as his wounds sealed, though they would take a little while to heal properly. Once again, gasps echoed around the room, and Levi's eyes widened. Lady Potter-Black knelt in front of Eren, her dress pooling on the floor and smiled softly, before speaking once again. "Hello Eren, how are you these days?" she spoke, somewhat teasingly.

"Aunt Beth, you still suck at humour." Eren smiled weakly. Now those gasps were getting annoying, as they once again echoed around the room as the occupants heard Eren call the powerful woman 'Aunt'. 

"That may be, but I am still being serious, how are you? And where's Mikasa?" Beth asked both responded and asked, looking around the room at her second question. 

"I'm here Auntie." Mikasa said, leaving the viewing area as she did so. She walked over and came to a stop beside Beth, kneeling to give her a hug.

"I've been better." Eren answers.

"I can see that." Beth said wryly.

While this was happening, the rest of the room was quickly descending into chaos at this unexpected turn. They were shocked that Lady Elizabeth Potter-Black, one of the staunchest defenders of the 'common' people, was the Aunt to the Titan-Shifter. The Judge, angry with his loss of power, banged his gavel against the stand.

Hearing the noise, Beth stood and turned to face the judge, the floor-length skirt of her dress whirling around with her. 

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, a 180 turnaround from the kind personality she had displayed moments earlier.

"Lady Potter-Black, though you may be an important political member, you are not a relative to the defendant or a witness to the situation that caused the need for this trial and therefore do not have the clearance to sit in on this trial." The Judge called out pompously, not believing she was related to Eren.

"Don't have the right? I have every right to be here when my nephew is the one on trial." Beth snarled, her eyes nearly glowing with anger. 

"There is no point. There is nothing you can do to save that abomination." The judge sneered. He had already planned on sending the boy off with the Military Police.

"Abomination? You dare call Eren, my nephew, an abomination?!" Beth cried out angrily. "You think you can do whatever you want with him and get away with it so easily?!" Killing intent was directed towards the judge.

"Y-yes..." The Judge stuttered, no longer so confident in his power.

"Well let me tell you two things. 1. Eren will be joining the Survey Corps under Corporal Levi, just as he wanted after he graduated. 2. You will regret having made an enemy of the House of Potter-Black." With that said, Beth whipped around, drawing a dagger from her sleeve before slashing downward, slicing though the chain holding Eren to the post. Once the chain had fallen, Beth placed the dagger back into its sheathe before picking Eren up and starting to walk towards the doors. As she did so, she turned her head and spoke for a final time. "Corporal Levi, could you please follow me? Mikasa you as well, and bring Armin too." She exited the room, leaving silence behind.

"Ackerman, Arlert follow me." Levi barked out before following the regal woman out the doors, not waiting for the others to catch up. The other two exited and the doors slammed closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was AmaLee's "Guren no Yumiya"Lullaby Version. I recommend listening to it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Isayama has said that Levi is over 30. For the purpose of the story, I'm de-aging him to around 22. He's a prodigy anyway, so he can graduate early.
> 
> Despite the fact Beth is centuries old, she only looks around 22, the same age as Levi. 
> 
> Eren is Luna and Neville's descendant through Carla, not Grisha. I would hate for someone of Luna and Neville's blood to be that creepy.


End file.
